1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image display control device and an image display system for displaying an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an illumination system for shop has been proposed in which content of information to be displayed on a display is changed based on the result of detection by a human detection sensor (refer to PTL (Patent Literature) 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-146827). When this illumination system for shop determines that there are many people based on the result of detection by the human detection sensor, the illumination system for shop displays, for example, predetermined shop advertisement information. On the other hand, when the illumination system determines that there are few people, the illumination system for shop displays information geared toward passersby, such as roughly categorized product information. With this, it is possible to more effectively induce the passersby who pass by an entrance of the shop.
A problem with the above illumination system for shop disclosed in PTL 1 is, however, being unable to display an image that is easy to view for a person. This means that this system merely changes content of information according to the number of detected persons and is unable to present an image including such information that is sufficiently easy to view for those persons.
Therefore, an object of the present disclosure is to provide an image display control device and an image display system for displaying an image that is easy to view for a person.